


Our First Party

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sam and Janet celebrate the changes in their lives after moving in together with Cassandra.





	Our First Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt We'll make a million memories - all incredible at thefemslashficlets. Also for KidFic! AU at the Whatif_AU.

"I thought they would never leave," Sam called from the kitchen.

"Make a note would you? Our next get together, we serve less booze and maybe order a few platters from that rib place across town," Janet decided as she walked into the kitchen to help Sam put the last of the leftovers away.

"Everyone hates their food," Sam reminded her.

"That's how we know they won't stay long," Janet grinned.

"Maybe you should let me do the coking next time?" Sam winked at her.

"I just want them to leave faster, not kill them," Janet mock shuddered. 

"I'm not that bad. I have been improving since we moved in together," Sam reminded her.

"Why did we need two cakes?" Janet asked changing the subject as she watched Sam try to fit the leftovers in a large container.

"You said that each major life-changing decision warranted its own cake. So the fudge one was for my retirement and the vanilla with the strawberries was for my rehiring. Honestly, I think you just wanted both flavors of cake," Sam laughed.

"I'm sure that wasn't me, _Sweetie_ ," Janet said with a very fake southern drawl.

"What's the point of having a job in the lab now, if I can't have an extra slice of cake?" Sam asked as she finally got the lid to close.

"Are you sure you're okay with not going off world?" Janet grabbed a couple of bottles of water and nodded towards the living room.

"You know as well as I do that there is always a chance they will screw things up so bad they'll need me. Even if they don't, how can I complain?" Sam sat next to her on their new couch. "You were right, this really is comfortable," Sam sank back into the overstuffed monstrosity.

"I told you we would want something better for movie nights then either of us had. You will really appreciate it when Cassandra sits between us on this monster."

"You're so good at this," Sam mumbled.

"Good at what?" Janet asked her.

"All of this, you, me, and Cassie. You just seem to know what we need to do to make it all work out for the best," Sam told her as she reached for the blanket that was draped across the back of the couch.

"You think about things too much. You don't have to worry about all the small things at once. You have to cut yourself some slack. We will get a lot of things right but we will also get a ton of things wrong. As long as we try to get the bigger things right, we'll all be okay," Janet promised her.

"So we have to worry about things like boys and tattoos and not so much about things like ice cream for dinner?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. We have a lifetime to figure it out. We will figure it out but not tonight," Janet reminded her as they settled in to watch the late night news and relax before bed.


End file.
